The Wonderful World of Twilight
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Twilight saga retold through Disney songs! Some of the songs are parodies, and some of them are songfics. ExB, JxA, RxEm, NxJ
1. Bella Wants To Be Part of Edward's World

**I thought of some Disney song that fit Twilight, so I figured I should go for it. This is basically The Twilight Saga told through Disney songs that fit the character' situations.**

**This first song is a parody of Part of Your World from The little Mermaid.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs used in this fic. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Disney respectively.**

* * *

Bella was mesmerized with Edwards world of vampirism. She wanted to be a vampire so she could stay with Edward forever.

Sitting by her window, Bella sighed deeply. "I just wish he could see the way I do. I don't understand how a world with beautiful and wonderful vampires could be bad."

She started to sing.

_**Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think that my life is complete?**_

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**_

_**the girl who has everything?**_

_**Look at this trove, treasures unfold**_

_**How many wonders can one lifetime hold?**_

_**Looking around here you'd think**_

_**Sure, she's got everything**_

_**I've got family and good friends aplenty**_

_**I've got boo-ooks and CDs galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!**_

_**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal**_

_**I want more**_

_**I wanna be where the Cullens are**_

_**I wanna see, wanna see them hunting**_

_**Drinking blood from...**_

_**What's that word again?**_

_**Oh. Irritable grizzlies.**_

_**Being human you don't get too far**_

_**Vampirism's required for staying**_

_**With Edward for an**_

_**What's that word again?**_

_**Eternity.**_

_**Out where they hunt **_

_**Out where they run**_

_**Out where they sparkle out in the sun**_

_**Wandering free**_

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

_**What would I give**_

_**If I could live out of these waters**_

_**What would I pay**_

_**To spend a day**_

_**And understand**_

_**Betcha the Cullens they understand**_

_**Bet they don't reprimend their daughters**_

_**Bright young women, sick of swimming**_

_**ready to stand**_

_**I'm ready to know what the Cullens know**_

_**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**_

_**What is venom and why does it**_

_**What's the word? Burn?**_

_**When's it my turn**_

_**Wouldn't I love**_

_**Love to become the vampire I love**_

_**Out of Forks**_

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that...world **_

Edward took Bella to their secret meadow. The sun peeked out of the clouds. His skin burst with sparkles as if the sunbeams spk,lashed them upon his ivory marble like skin. Bella knelt next to her boyfriend and started stroking his hair.

_**What would I give to live where you are**_

_**What would I pay to see you smiling at me?**_

_**Where would we hunt?**_

_**Where would we run?**_

_**Where would we sparkle out in the sun?**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**And I could be**_

_**Part of your world**_

Bella talked about Edward to her best friend Jacob Black, who was annoyed that she would love a bloodsucker.

"Seriously, Bella, what would your father say about this?" He asked.

Bella ignored him and stared out her window.

_**I don't know when**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**But I can feel something's starting right now**_

_**Watch and you'll see**_

_**Someday I'll be**_

_**Part of your...world**_

Edward and Bella went through some crazy times together. Facing the Volturi, Victoria, the werewolves, the wedding, the honeymoon, and the unexpected pregnancy, after which Edward turned Bella into a vampire. Edward, Bella, and their family came together and sang.

_**Now we can hunt**_

_**Now we can run**_

_**Now we can sparkle out in the sun**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**And I can be**_

_**Part of your world**_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? The upcoming chapters will contain more dialog. If anyone has any requests or suggestions for Disney songs that fit the Twilight characters/books, let me know!**


	2. Jasper Can See What's Happening

**Wow! You know, I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews for the first chapter of a fanfic ever! Thanks, guys! To answer a review, I don't think Everybody Wants To Be A Cat fits in with the series, so...yeah.**

**ANYWAY! This next song is Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King**

* * *

After Edward introduced Bella to his family, everybody fell in love with Bella. That is, except Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper watched axs Bella and Edward enjoyed their alone time together.

Jasper groaned. "This is a disaster, Emmett. A disaster, I tell you!"

"I know." Emmett sighed. "Edward will probably kill us for spying on him."

Jasper glared at Emmett impatiently. "Not that. Them!" He gestured to Edward and Bella. "Them! Him. Her. Alone." Jasper clasped his hands together against his cheeks and blinked.

"What's wrong with that?" Emmett asked.

Jasper expressed his worries by singing.

_**I can see what's happening**_

What?" Emmett asked.

_**And they don't have a clue!**_

"Who?"

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio's down to two**_

"Oh." Emmett was starting to get it.

_**The sweet caress of Twilight **_**(a/n: Haha! XD)**

_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

Alice smiled and started singing as she watched her favorite couple as they enjoyed the evening together. Jasper and Emmett started making kissy faces and started mocking Edward and Bella.

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony**_

_**With all it's living things**_

Bella and Edward walked around the forest and came to a river. They sat down and stared at each other intently. Edward sang to himself.

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me.**_

Bella gazed at Edward. He was a really great guy despite his vampireness, but she couldn't help feeling that he was a little distant.

_**He's holding back, he's hiding**_

_**But what? I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the man I know he is?**_

_**The man I see inside?**_

Emmett and Jasper still mocked Edward and Bella by fake dancing. Alice conspiciously turned on her fiber-optics camera hidden in her hat and smirked as she sang.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony**_

_**With all it's living things**_

Edward and Bella danced a little. Edward dipped Bella low to the ground and let Bella fall gently to the ground. Edward knelt over her. Bella brought Edward's face close and kissed him on the cheek. Edward smiled at his girlfriend who smiled back seductively.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look to far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are**_

Bella and Edward kissed, then headed back to the house. Jasper and Emmett sobered up and looked on sadly. Jasper sang.

_**And if he falls in love tonight**_

_**It can be assumed**_

Jasper hugged Emmett who patted his back. He sang.

_**His carefree days with us are history**_

They both sang

_**In short, our pal is dooooooooooooooooooomed**_

They both tearlessly sobbed uncontrollably.

XX

Alice snuck into her bedroom and locked the door. She then uploaded the secretly recorded tape of Jasper and Emmett acting romantic, uploaded it to a movie maker program, added music, and uploaded it on YouTube while laughing maniacally.

"That'll teach those to to mess with my- I mean- Edward and Bella's romantic night!"

* * *

**lol Be prepared- next chapter is gonna make you die laughing. ;)**


	3. The Vampire Book

**All righty then! This next chapter is a parody of "I Wanna Be Like You" from The Jungle Book.**

* * *

Rosalie sat on her couch humming to herself while Emmett and Jasper lounge around watching TV Edward, Bella, and Alice walk in. Rosalie smiled and Bella, stood up, and walked over to her. Rose, at first, did not accept Bella, because she couldn't believe that she'd want to throw her life away to become a vampire. But, she eventually softened up.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed happily to the slightly surprised brunette. "Just the girl I wanted to see!:"

"Um...hey, Rosalie. What's up?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you want to become a vampire." Rose led Bella to the couch. Edward stared at Rosalie, confused and slightly suispicious.

Bella nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'll do anything to become a vampire!"

Edward groaned, threw his head back, closed his eyes, and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, no..."

"Good." Rose said to Bella. "I can fix it for you."

"How?" Bella asked. "And I thought you didn't want me to become a vampire."

"Allow me to explain." Rose stood up and started vocalizing. Before anyone knew it, she was singing.

_**Now I'm not the queen of the swingers, or**_

_**The Vampire VIP**_

_**I've reached the top and had to stop**_

_**And that's what's bothering me**_

_**I wanna be a human, Bella**_

_**And stroll right into a sunny town**_

_**And be just like the other humans**_

_**I'm tired of monkeying around**_

_**Ohhh oobe-doo**_

_**I wanna be like you**_

_**I wanna walk like you**_

_**Talk like you**_

_**Too-hoo-hoo**_

_**You see it's true-hoo-hoo**_

_**Someone like me-hee-hee**_

_**Can learn to be hu-hoo-man too-hoo**_

Rosalie started vocalizing again. Alice joined her. Rose was getting annoyed and swatted Alice away. She danced a little. Bella smiled and laughed slightly nervously.

"Um...Rosalie, I'm glad you finally accepted me, but, being a vampire can't be all bad, right?" Bella shrugged.

Rosalie glared at Bella, grabbed her arm and led her away from the couch.

_**Now don't try to kid mer, Bella**_

_**I'll make a deal with you**_

_**So what you desire**_

_**Is to be a vampire**_

_**So you can be like me**_

Edward sighed. "Of all the silly gibberish..."

"Come on, Eddie, get with the beat!" Emmett exclaimed as he ruffled Edward's hair.

Edward glared at Emmett who started dancing. Roalie continued singing.

_**Now give me the secret, Bella**_

_**Come on, clue me what to do**_

_**Give me the power **_

_**Of man's read flower (Yeah...I couldn't think of anything else...)**_

_**To make my dreams come true**_

Edward glared at Rosalie. "So that's what that bitch is after..."

"Want me to tear her limb from limb and beat her?" Alice joked. "Come on, Edward! You gotta admit: that's a catchy beat!"

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen?" Edward demanded. "This will take brains, not brawns."

"You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both!" Alice pumped her fists, then paused. "Wait, what will take brains?"

Edward sighed in frustration. "I don't want to tempt Bella further to be a vampire. We need to get her out of here!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah.," Alice replied.

"Now, you creat4e a disturbance while I rescue Bella." Edward instructed, now knowing that Alice wasn't listening to him. "Got that?"

"I'm gone, man., Solid gone." Alice replied, walking away.

"Not yet, Alice!" Edward growled. He looked around to see Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella dancing towards him. Edward quickly hid by a door. As Bella passed, Edward reached out his hand to grab her when the door slammed open. Emmett came out into the room scatting. Rosalie smiled and started scatting and dancing along with him. Jasper and Alice danced together, and they both danced with Bella. Edward tried again to grab Bella to no avail.

Everyone except Edward continued dancing and sang one last stanza.

_**Oooh-bee-doo**_

_**I wanna be like you-oo-oo**_

_**I wanna walk like you**_

_**Talk like you too-oo-oo**_

_**You see it's true-oo-oo**_

_**Someone like me**_

_**Can learn to be like someone like you**_

"Take it home, Rosie!" Emmett cried.

"_**Can learn to be like someone like me!**_" Rosalie sang. She clapped Emmett on the shoulder. "One more time!"

"_**Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me!**_" Edward sang. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella all stared at him as he scatted. "Boo-ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-un dat, un dat, undat, undat, undat..." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"...Um...I...kind of need to go home now..." Bella chuckled. "Um...Charlie needs food."

Edward cleared his throat. "I'll drive you home." They both hightailed it out of there.

XXX

**BONUS SCENE (I couldn't resist. lol)**

Jacob and Renesmee were hanging out in the forest. Jake was floating on his back on the river with Nessie on his stomach.

"I like being with you, Jake. You're lots of fun." Nessie comment4ed.

Jake chuckled and gave Nessie a noogie. "Certainly you do." He stretched and yawned and laced his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Just then, some of the Volturi appeared. Demitri grabbed Nessie and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Felix landed on Jake's stomach. A ly landed on Jake's nose. His eyes were still closed as he tried twitching his nose to get the fly off. "Hey, Nessie. How about you flick that fly off my nose." Felix slapped Jake across the face flicking that fly away. "Ouch! Boy, when you flick a fly, you really..." Jake gasped as he noticed Felix on his stomach instead of Nessie. "Why, you flat-nosed, little-eyed, bloodsucking leech!" He stood up and started swinging at Felix. Nessie struggled in Demitri's arms.

"Jacob! Help me!": Nessie cried.

"Get your grubby paws off of my imprint!" Jake demanded.

"Come and get him, champ!" Felix taunted.

"He ain't a champ, he's a chump!"

"Okay, you guys asked for it! I'll-" Jake tripped over a rock and fell. "Ooh!"

"That'll cool him off!" Felix joked. He laughed.

Jake shot up and out of the river. "Give me back my imprint!"

Demitri held Nessie against a tree. "Here she is! Come and get her!"

Jake ran to grab Nessie but ended up slamming into the tree when Demitri pulled her away at the last second. Jake staggered and held his head and he refocused his vision.

"Jake! Help!" Nessie cried again.

The Volturi started throwing rocks at Jacob. "Now just try that again, you-" Felix threw a huge rock at Jake, who glared at him.

"Jake! Catch me!" Nessie cried as she flew threw the air towards another Volturi guard.

Jake ran to catch her, but6 Nessie was grabbed by another Volturi guard who yelled. "Come on! Faster! Faster!"

Jake ran until someone tripped him down a steep hill. He grabbed onto a huge boulder which dislodged and tumbled after Jake. Jake landed and the boulder landed and cracked open on his head and pinned him down.

"Jake! They're carrying me away!" Nessie screamed. "Jake!"

"Edward!" Jake yelled as he struggled to free himself. "EDWARD!"

XX

Edward stopped as he was headed back to his cottage. He heard Jake yell for him and smirked. "Well, it happened." He started running. "Took a little longer than I thought, but it happened."

Edward ran to Jake, as he climbed up the hill. Edward came to the edge of the hill as Jake climbed up to the top. "EDWARD!" Jake yelled in Edward's ear. Edward composed himself and glared at Jake, wyho smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you heard me, huh?"

Edward looked over Jake's head searching for his daughter. "Nessie?" He stood up and looked around. "Nessie!" He grabbed Jake's face. "All right, what happened? Where's Nessie?"

Jake pushed him off. "They ambushed me. Thousands of them!" Jake climbed up. "I jabbed with my left, then I swung with my right-"

"Oh, for the last time!" Edward said impatiently. "What happened to Nessie?"

"Like I told you- the damned Volturi carried her off!"

Edward gasped. "Volterra! Oh...I hate to think what will happen when she meets that king of theirs..."

XXX

Edward and Jake flew to Volturi to rescue Nessie who was hanging out in Aro's throne room...thingie (office?). Jake was going to create a diversion, but messed up.

"It's Jacob Black!" Demitri exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's him!" Felix cried. "How'd that werewolf get in here?"

Nessie ran to Jake. "Jake! It's you!"

Jake picked Nessie up and looked behind him as he ran. Felix snatched Nessie from his grasp. Jake stopped and looked at his empty hands. Aro grabbed Nessie from Felix. And looked towards him. Jake ran to aro, grabbed Nessie and bonked Aro on the head and ran. Demetri grabbed Nessie and ran towards Edward, who growled and took a swing at Demitri. Demitri ran and skidded to a stop as Jake appeared holding a club. Jake chuckled evilly. Demitri ducked out as Jake swung the club down and accidentally bashed Edward on the head as Edward tried to tackle Demitri.

Aro was now in possession of Bnessie. Jake ran after them. Aro grabbed onto a column as Jake tried to pry Nessie from his grasp, but ended up sending all three of them against a wall. The column crumbled and fell. Aro gasped and dropped Nessie on Jake's stomach and ran to hold it up. Jake smirked and ran over to Aro and held his arm under his nose. Aro gagged and tried holding onto the pillar. The Volturi used a battering ram to push Jake out of the way. Jake ended up holding the pillar Aro was holding, and Aro was holding a second one. Jsake smiled as an idea came to him, let go, and waved good-bye to Aro. Edward, with Nessie in his arms, and Jake ran out of there and flew back to Forks.

Jake laughed as the trio appeared on the Cullens' front porch. "Ha-ha-ha!" Jake lightly smacked Edward. "Man! That's what I call a swinging party!"

* * *

**LOL Took me a while to type that up. XD**


	4. Victoria's Lullaby

**I was watching The Lion King 2, and Zira's song ("My Lullaby") reminded me so much of Victoria! So, I made a parody of it. **

**Victoria = Zira**

**Riley = Kovu**

**Laurent = Nuka**

**Bre = Vitani**

**Edward = Simba**

**Bella = Kiara**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs used in this fanfic.**

* * *

Victoria, Laurent, and Bre surround a low bed with a half-awake still human Riley on it. Laurent and Bre stood back while Victoria grinned evilly, vegeance flowing through her body.

"I now see the path to my glorious revenge." Victoria said quietly.

"Wha...what's going on?" Riley whimpered.

"Hush!" Victoria hissed. She softened up. "Hush, my love. You must be exhausted." Riley went to sleep as Victoria began to sing.

_Sleep, my little newborn_

_Let your dreams take fire_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You'll be a vampire_

"Good night." Riley said timidly.

"Good night, my little prince." Victoria replied. "Tomorrow your transformation begins." She began singing again.

_I've been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little...tense_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_For it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Edward's dying gasp_

Laurent grabs his throat and mock-gasps, and falls to the floor, pretending to be dead.

_His girlfriend's squealing in my grasp_

Laurent holds Bre by the neck and Bre squeals and fights Laurent off.

_His vampire family's mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past, I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is, I know it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

"_So you found yourself somebody to chase Edward up a tree._" Laurent sang

"_Oh, the battle may be bloody,_" Victoria sang. She grabbed Laurent's chin. "_But that kind of works for me_." She threw Laurent aside.

_The melody of angry growls_

_The counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

She started walking around Riley's bed.

_James is gone, but Victoria's still around_

_To train this little lad_

_Til he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

"Sleep, you little termite." Laurent told Riley. "I mean, precious little thing."

Bre swats Laurent away. "One day when you're big and strong,"

"You will be a king!" Vuiictoria finished

The poundings of the drums of war

The thrill of Riley's mighty roar!

"A joy in vegeance!" Laurent shouted.

Bre pumped her fists. "Testify!"

"I can hear the cheering." Victoria sang

"Riley, what a guy!" Bre and Laurent shouted. Laurent dryly waved a flag.

_Payback time is nearing_

_Then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky!_

_That's my lulla...by!_

Everyone laughed evilly.


	5. Nobody Else But Bella And Edward

**Okay! It took me a while before I can think of this, so...yeah. This takes place near the end of New Moon. The song is a parody of Nobody Else But You from A Goofy Movie.**

* * *

Bella and Edward were walking through the forest, not speaking to each other. Edward's car was out of gas, so Alice drove up and offered them a ride. Still not speaking a word to each other, Edward and Bella obliged. They both got in the back seat and looked out their windows. Edward broke the silence by singing.

_There are times you drive me shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing- no offense- a screw_

"None taken." Bella shrugged.

_Still whatever mess we land in_

_Who is always understandin'_

_Nobody else but you_

Edward looked at Bella, who smiled.

_Oh your protectiveness is now and then, bewilderin'_

_And your values are- so to speak- askew_

"Gesundheit." Edward said

"Thanks!"

_Who deserves a hero's trophy_

_As we face this "cata-strophie"_

_Nobody else but you_

They smiled at each other and sang together.

_Nobody else but you_

_It's just our luck we're here together_

_Nobody else but you_

_Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_

Edward sang "_So your life is, let's face it- overdramatic_."

"_And your car is way too fast for me to bear_." Bella sang back. Edward smiled and shrugged. They sang together.

_But when life becomes distressin'_

_Who will I be S.O.S.-in'?_

Edward sang

_If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue:_

_Though she seems intoxicated_

_She's just highly animated_

_And she's nobody else but_

They held held hands and sang together.

_Nobody else but you_

_We've turned into a true-blue duo_

_Hard times we had a few_

"_Like you went to the Volturi_." Bella sang.

"_Like when James hunted you down_." Edward sang. Then they sang one more stanza.

_But when I start to sink_

_Hey, I'd rather go down_

_With nobody else, but Y-O-U!_

Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck. "Oh, Edward!" They kissed.

* * *

**...Teehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. XD**


	6. Kiss The Girl, Jake!

**Okay...I have officially ran out of ideas for Disney song parodies, so...this is probably gonna be my last chapter. The song is Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid, and takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn, so Renesmee is 16.**

Jake and Renesmee enjoyed a candlelight dinner in a clearing near the Cullen homestead. They were being watched by the wolf packs plus Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Jake and Nessie were just making polite conversation and eating.

"Remind me again why this is a big deal?" Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

"When you imprint on someone, and they turn sixteen, and if you kiss them under the full moon, that means you're with them romantically...forever. There's no turning back. You will be stuck with them for the rest of your life." Emmett explained. "So, if Jake and Nessie kiss, that means they're gonna get married in a few years."

"Ahh." Rose nodded.

"Nothing is...happening." Seth said impatiently. "God, how long is he gonna wait?"

"Time for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Emmett stated. He stepped in front of the group and cleared his throat. "Stand back." He started vocalizing loudly and off-key.

Nessie looked towards Emmett, cringed, and put her face in her hand, embarrassed. Jake chuckled lightly. "Someone better find that poor animal and put it out of his misery."

Emmett stopped vocalizing and glared at Jake. He cracked his knuckles. Rosalie put a calming hand on his shoulder. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by ameteurs." Alice stated. She pulled out a case full of instruments and stepped in front of the group. "First...we got to create...the mood." She smirked. Jasper and Emmett grinned at each other and started tapping drums. "Percussion!" Embry, Quil, and Sam started beating on bigger drums. "Strings!" Rosalie and Leah started playing violins. "Winds!" Jared, Paul, and Kim started playing wind instrument. "Words." Alice cleared her throat, ran near Jake and started to sing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Jake stared at Renesmee intently. He wasn't totally one hundred percent sure if she was the one. Then again, he has only been in love with one other person.

Renesmee stared at Jake lovingly. She has known Jake all her life. He started out as a second father to her, then a best friend...then...she fell in love with him. Kind of weird how someone can go from being like a father, then a best friend, to being in love with them.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Alice leaned towards Jake as she sang that last line, then she backed off quickly. Jake shot a glare at her, then at the pack. He gave the "You're dead" signal to the pack and the Cullens. They weren't fazed.__

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Alice turned to the pack. "Sing with me now."__

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jasper, and Emmett cheered and ran around the table in circles. The girls let fireflies out. Renesmee chuckled and smiled.__

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say

Jake finally mustered up his courage, took a deep breath, and stood up., He cleared his throat and offered his hand to Renesmee. Renesmee blushed, and took it. Jake helped her up and walked her in front of him.

_You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

As Alice urged the last line, she shook Emmett eagerly by the throat. Jake and Renesmee pulled closer together, eyes closed. The pack leaned in eagerly. Alice got excited...

"Renesmee! There you are!" Edward popped in out of nowhere.

Nessie gasped, and Jake jumped away from her. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

"OHHH!" Alice screamed, angrily. She stormed up to Edward. "WHAT is WRONG with you?"

Edward looked around, confused. "What?"

Alice answered by grabbing his neck and slamming him against a tree. "You dumb idiotic, overprotective, smothering, doting- oh, wait, the last two describes Bella- ABNYWAY! Can't you see we're in the middle of something? Do you not WANT Jake and Nessie to spend the rest of their lives together?"

"Well...no. No, not really. No." Edward admitted.

Alice slammed him harder against the tree. "It is not your choice, dammit! It's hers! And she asked to be left alone by her parents. You're her parent, and you're not leaving her alone. GOD! What's next? Bella will appear with a camera?" She paused, and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my God..."

Bella appeared with a camera. She walked past Nessie and Jake. "Hey, Nessie." She walked up to Edward and spoke as nicely as she could. "Edward...darling. We promised not to interfere with Renesmee's social life, remember?"

"But he's all wrong for her!" Edward complained.

"If he was, he wouldn't have imprinted on her." Bella explained.

"Uh, Mom..." Nessie cautioned.

"Not now, hon, I'm helping you." Bella replied. "And furthermore, who needs all these weirdos and perverts-"

"Hey!" Embry, Quil, and Paul exclaimed.

"...around here, anyway?" Bella asked.

"Thanks, Bella." Jake smiled.

"No problem!" Bella replied, smiling. "All right, come on. Show's over. Let's go."

Bella shooed the protesting spectators away and winked at Jake and Nessie. "I'll leave you two alone." She covered her mouth, giggled, and ran off.

Jake shook his head and smiled. "Your mom..."

"Yeah, I know." Nessie chuckled. "She is..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Is 'goofy' too strong?"

Jake contemplated that. "Goofy. Perfect."

They laughed and hugged. "Yep, she is goofy."

The pulled apart, stared at each other for a few more minutes, then kissed.

**...XD Yeah...just read and review...**


End file.
